People, typically, require different types of information on various days and at different times of a day. For example, in a home environment, a user may be interested in knowing a work schedule for a day, traffic conditions along a route to a workplace, and a weather forecast in the beginning of the day. However, when the user returns to the home environment in the evening, the user may be interested in knowing upcoming television shows or news updates. Further, the type of information required by the user depends on a current location of the user. For example, in a bedroom of the home environment, the user may be interested in knowing a work schedule for the next day, whereas in a kitchen the user may be interested in knowing grocery items pending for purchase.
Typically, to procure the aforesaid information, the user may need to access various information sources. For example, to know the work schedule for the day, the user may need to look up a work diary placed in a drawer of a study room. Similarly to know the upcoming news updates, the user may need to turn on a television and browse a plurality of television channels before arriving at a relevant news channel to view the desired news updates. Procuring the information from the plurality of information sources may usually consume unwarranted time of the user. Further, the user may need to memorize availability and content of the plurality of information sources. For example, the user may need to memorize which drawer the work diary is lying in, and the type of information present in the work diary. Such a requirement of memorizing information sources is usually burdensome to the user especially when the requirement for the information and the plurality of information sources is huge.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide desired information to the user in a convenient and timely manner.